


Tied

by sinandsink



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 伞学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 五号对他的哥哥有一点不满。
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> 搞Diego。  
> ooc。

5号/2号

Diego被捆成一个完全无法动弹的姿势。两臂反缚背后、大腿小腿定住了。用的是伞绳，坚韧而有弹性，捆进麦色的肉里嵌得紧实。日式绳技，绑得很漂亮。  
五号一般会先让他跪趴着，在当中的时候才给那个墨西哥人翻过来。翻过来的目的是为了让他看清楚自己的状况。Diego憎恨狗爬的姿势，总也会很不安分地疯狂扭他的腰，试图踢动被紧贴着大腿固定住的小腿。五号善意地提醒他那除了让绳子嵌得更紧别无他用，然而那头发狂的小豹子并不能听进去。他只好靠在一边，喝一口半凉的咖啡（下回应该稍微再晚五分钟煮，这件事要提上日程管理 ），由着那墨西哥勇士又挣了会儿。  
男人开始出汗，变粗的呼吸声逐渐接近低喘，这时候他开始不急不缓地动作了，那把勃朗宁手枪——沉重、辗转多次来到他手上的，握柄给使得油亮。他用枪管操他的哥哥。为了清洁问题，灌上一枚避孕套。不方便的是套子自带的润滑剂会黏黏糊糊地顺着他的手腕淌下来，五号烦躁地把黏液擦在哥哥绷紧的屁股瓣上——它们出现在一个男人身上未免有些过于圆润饱满了，这件事也在他嘲笑的语调中给提起过不少次数——而且每次都非常有效——这才是他所看重的。男人的咒骂不绝于耳，软木口枷让他的吐字含含糊糊、不清不楚，朦胧的话语就更贴近情色而非怨毒。五号斯斯文文地操上一会儿，好心好意改变一下手腕的角度、停住，于是瞬间，一切声音被那个有自尊心的男人死命捻灭在喉口舌根上，男人肉体的那种颤抖与之前的区别是显而易见的。  
五号笑一声，两枚酒窝甜美地在脸颊上漩出来。  
下一次的挺动会让他叫出来吗？还是说需要两次、三次？男孩问出声，骨骼分明的手腕重重往里撞，大发慈悲地让哥哥也参与到他的消遣里来。  
tbc.


End file.
